


Just Morro

by cha0ticm0nster



Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Morro curses a bit, Morro has a hard time accepting he's gay, Morro redemption, Redemption, T for swearing and slight homophobia, The canon ships are around, They have their elemental dragons, but not the focus, in like one chapter only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: It's the day of the departed, Cole wants to spend the day with his dad but not before stopping by Yangs temple and leaving a lantern. Much to Coles surprise, Yangs brings him inside, only for Cole to find Morro. Not as a ghost but as a human. Cole brings him to the monastery.English isn't my first language.
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702756
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this I recommend reading the first part of this series as well as the two One-Shots. 
> 
> Most of this fic was written before S13 aired. I'm too lazy to rewrite it.

Day of the Departed, a holiday to remember the ones that you have lost. A day to spend with your loved ones. The heroes of Ninjago, the ninja, want to celebrate this special day with their families.

Jay went to spend the day with his parents at the scrapyard. Zane, Echo and PIXAL went to Borg Tower to celebrate this day with Cyrus Borg. Kai and Nya made their way to their parents’ blacksmith shop, four weapons. Lloyd stayed in the monastery together with his mother and uncle.

For Cole, however, this day was more special than anything. Exactly 2 years ago Cole became human again. Two years ago, Cole was finally able to hug his friends again.

Cole was on his way to his father’s place. Before Cole went there though, Cole had one more thing to do.

Once Cole reached his destination, the temple of Airjitzu, he unsummoned his elemental dragon and made his way to the door. Cole opened the door and was greeted by the familiar face of a certain ghost, Yang.

“Hello, Cole.”, said the ghost.

“Hello Yang, I’m bringing you a lantern again.”, said the master of earth.

Cole placed the lantern on a small table and saw a few little ghosts flying around the temple. When Cole first became a ghost, he was very surprised at how many small ghosts are always around. Cole slowly got used to them. Some of them act like dogs that just want to be cuddled. It helped Cole a little when he was unable to hug his family. When he returned to being a human two years ago, Cole was surprised that he could still see them, and hug them.

“Hey there, little guy.”, said Cole while picking up one of the small ghosts.

“Cole, I have a request for you. There seems to be a problem.”, said Yang.

Cole looked at Yang, asking him to continue.

“Earlier today, someone appeared here, someone who should be here.” said Yang, “He can’t stay here. Come.”

Yang started to walk away, and Cole followed him. The temple still looked the say as it did when the left this place. Yang lead Cole to one of their old rooms, surprisingly it was Coles. While Yang flew through the door Cole opened.

Much to Coles surprise there was someone in his bed, asleep. When Cole stepped closer, he noticed it was Morro. The very same guy that possessed Lloyd but also helped him become human again. Ever since Cole found out Morro had helped him; he didn’t know what to think of the guy.

Cole got a good look at Morro and even though he hates to admit it, Morro is kind of cute.

“What is Morro doing here?”, asked Cole.

“I do not know. He just appeared here in the morning.”, said Yang.

“We should probably wake him up.”, said Cole.

Yang nodded in agreement. Cole moved towards the former ghost and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. The keyword being trying. Morro is thigh asleep. Cole does the next best thing, which he commonly uses to wake up Kai, he leaves the room and comes back in with a glass filled with water. Cole empties the glass onto Morro’s head and the master of wind promptly wakes up.

“What the fuck?!”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“What are you doing here?”, asked the very confused master of wind.

“Me? You are the one who suddenly appeared here.”, said Cole.

Morro was very confused at this. Not only was in a bed, but he was also surrounded by Yang and the black ninja. ‘What was his name again? Kyle? No, Cole? Yeah, Cole.’ But he also felt awfully… real.

Morro looked around a bit more until his eyes fall onto is hand. He wasn’t glowing green anymore. The green glow he had gotten so used to was gone, completely gone. He’s human again. Morro noticed something more on his right hand. A green spiral was on the back of his hand. It wrapped it’s was around Morro’s wrist before ending. It looked like a scar, but it was practically glowing. It seemed ghostly.

Morro turned to look at the ghost and man in front of him. After looking a little closer, Cole also had a scar, like Morro, but instead of having it on his hand like Morro, it was on his face, seemingly going over his left eye, which seemed to have changed colour. ‘Did he always have one green eye or does this have to do with his scar?’

“How am I human again?”, asked Morro.

“That’s what we’d like to know.”, said Cole.

“We are all quite clueless.”, said Yang, “Cole, I suggest you take him to your Sensei.”

“That might be the best option we have right now.”, said Cole.

“I not going.”

“Well, you don’t have a choice. I doubt you have any strength right now.”

Morro mumbled something under his breath. He may not like it, but Cole was right. Morro does not have much strength. He hates it. He feels weak. Morro got out of the bed and tried to stand. However, Morro lost his balance, luckily Cole noticed and caught him by his arm before Morro hurt himself.

“Careful.”, said Cole while helping Morro to stand on his own.

Once Morro got his balance back, Cole backed off again.

“What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to take me to Wu?”, said Morro impatiently.

“Yeah, come on.”, said Cole.

Cole bid goodbye to Yang and the two elemental masters left the temple. Once outside Cole noticed that Morro was only wearing ripped clothing. He probably wore this when he died and wore it all the time as a ghost. It definitely showed how old it was. Cole took his backpack, which he had with him, and looked for the hoodie he had packed.

Cole found it and handed it to Morro. Morro looked at it, questionably.

“Take it. It’s pretty cold. You don’t want to catch a cold right after becoming human again.”, said Cole.

Morro took the hoodie from the taller guy. He put it on. ‘This is comfortable.’

Cole created his elemental dragon. He waited for Morro to create his own, but he didn’t. He probably doesn’t have enough strength to create his own.

Cole reached out his hand to help Morro on his dragon. Morro glared at Cole before taking his hand. The two started to head towards the monastery.

‘This is so awkward…’, thought Cole.

“Hey, Morro. While we’re here, I want to thank you. Thanks to you, the others remembered me, and I became human again, so thanks.”, said Cole.

Morro didn’t say anything. Morro obviously doesn’t like not being the one in control when travelling on a dragon.

After a very silent and awkward ride to the monastery. Cole and Morro head inside, where they find Lloyd, Misako and Wu.

Cole knocks on the doorframe to get their attention. The three turn to him. Cole leads Morro inside and begins to explain the situation.

Wu decided it would best to handle this situation properly tomorrow seeing as everyone was out for the night and would only return tomorrow. Cole offered to stay and watch Morro. Wu more or less ordered him to not worry and spend the night with his father. Cole shortly after left, heading to his childhood home.

Morro sat down in one corner of the room, making sure he can see everything. If Morro had just a little more strength he would just leave, but he doesn’t. This only leaves Morro wondering one thing.

What is going to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

Morro was sure Wu and Lloyd would do something to him. Throw him out, take his powers or something. Morro couldn’t even blame them if they did, he did some horrible shit. What Morro didn’t expect was Wu, Lloyd and Misako bringing him food.

Lloyd put the plate of food in front of Morro and handed him a fork and knife. Morro looked at the plate and hesitantly took a bit. If it was poisoned, so be it. He has nothing to lose, at least he wouldn’t die hungry. Much to Morro’s surprise, the food was very good. He has no idea what it is but it’s really good, possibly the best food he’s ever had.

“If you don’t slow down, you’ll choke.”, said Misako, awfully calm.

“What is this?”, said Morro in between bites.

“It’s lasagna, Mom made it.”, said Lloyd, “I take it’s good.”

Morro didn’t answer but instead continued eating the lasagna.

After Morro finished eating Lloyd took the plate and brought it back to the kitchen.

Everyone sat in silence until Lloyd came back. When he was back and sat down again. Wu started talking: “Morro, do you know why you’re alive again?”

“No.”, said Morro. He doesn’t really want to talk.

“So you just came back from the dead?”, asked Lloyd.

“Yeah.”

“Morro, the offer I gave you before you… fell into the water still stands. You could stay here if you’d like.”, said Wu.

Morro just stared at Wu. Was he for real? There is no way Wu could mean it right?

“Maybe we should give him some time to think about it properly.”, suggested Misako. Wu agreed with her.

After a few moments of silence, both Wu and Misako left the room while telling Lloyd to keep an eye on Morro.

The silence between the two elemental masters was awkward and uncomfortable. Lloyd really didn’t want to be in the same room as Morro, he may be thankful that Morro helped them get Cole back but Lloyd was still afraid of him. Morro, on the other hand, he didn’t want to be there simply because it felt wrong. He isn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dead.

The silence was finally broken by Lloyd. He said: “Thanks.”

“For what?”, asked Morro, very confused.

“If it weren’t for you, we would have forgotten Cole forever.”, said Lloyd, smiling.

Morro looked at Lloyd, a little shocked, he didn’t expect Lloyd to thank him. He didn’t even expect Cole to thank him earlier. Morro just looked away, not wanting to say anything.

The two fell into the awkward silence again. Luckily, Misako and Wu came back. They said they had prepared a separate room for Morro where could sleep for now.

Wu brought Morro to said room. Morro stood in the room. It was very plain and empty for obvious reasons. Wu left the room pretty quickly leaving Morro on his own.

He sat down on the bed. It was very comfortable, better than what he had growing up, on the street or in the monastery.

He started to think. Why would they let him stay? Why would they let him have a room on his own and not restrict his powers? Did Wu have this much faith in him?

The more Morro thought the more questions made its way into his head.

He wondered how much time had passed since the Day of the Departed. A few months? A year? Two? Or even more? It couldn’t be a few months, both Cole and Lloyd had changed too much for it to be less than a year.

Now that he thought about it the two changed quite a bit. Lloyd’s hair had grown longer and his eyes were greener than before. They were still red for the most part but they were slowly turning green. As Morro had noticed earlier, Coles left eye was green, now that he thought about it that was defiantly brown before. It seemed to Morro that Cole's hair had also grown longer. Morro hates to admit it, but it suited him. He began to wonder how the other ninja had changed.

Morro also noticed that the monastery had changed, since he lived there but also since he was last there, as a ghost on the Day of the Departed. It was burned down back then. Morro wondered why it was burned down. What could have caused that? An enemy? A cooking accident? The red ninja being a fire hazard? Morro didn’t put it passed the ninja to either accidentally set this place on fire while they were cooking or while training, especially seeing as the red and blue ninja didn’t seem to be the smartest of the bunch.

Morro wasn’t even sure what he wanted. Did he want to stay here? Kind of, it was the only place he ever called home, but at the same time, it wasn’t anymore. It was the ninjas home now, not his. Did he want to be forgiven? Maybe, he certainly still doesn’t like that Lloyd is the green ninja but Morro knows that Lloyd had as little influence in the matter as Morro himself. Morro even questioned if Lloyd wanted to be the green ninja, did the kid want to fight his own father? Did Morro want to start a new leaf with this opportunity? Probably, he isn’t even sure he can do that. Does all of Ninjago know what he did? Did only the people in Stixx know? Could he even live a _normal_ life? Probably not, he did too many bad deeds in his life.

With all of these thoughts and no answers Morro slowly but surely fell asleep. He had a lot of unanswered questions.

He did have to admit one thing, however. The bed was very nice and when finally, did fall asleep, he slept better than he ever did in his first life or his life as a ghost. It was relaxing and nice to have a bed this nice for once in his life, even if it was only for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile with Cole and his father_

Cole arrived about an hour later than planned, so naturally, Lou began to worry. Cole was rarely late, especially for the Day of the Departed. Only once since their relationship was getting better, and even then, he had a good explanation.

When Cole finally came Lou scolded his son for not telling him he would be late. Cole hugged his dad and apologized for being late. The two ate dinner together, luckily Lou knows how to cook. Cole got his cooking skills from his mother after all.

Cole began to explain what had happened to him earlier and why he had been late. Lou may be new to the whole elemental master thing but he certainly tried to understand his son.

While cleaning the dishes the two talked about the many times Lily, Coles late-mother and Lou’s late-wife, made them do the dishes after a fight.

She was a great mother and wife. She always put her family first. Both father and son miss her dearly.

After cleaning the dishes Cole and Lou lit the lantern.

Lou thought how proud Lily would be now. She would be so proud of Cole, for doing what he loves, for having friends that he calls family. She would be proud of the two for fixing their relationship.

“Your mother would be so proud of you, Cole.”, said Lou.

Cole looked at his father. He said: “I- Thanks, dad.”

“I’m also proud of you Cole.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“But I would be prouder if you finally brought home a boyfriend”, said Lou teasingly.

Lou knows fully well that his son is gay, and he thinks it’s time he got a son-in-law.

“Dad!”, said Cole, flustered, “I don’t think now is the best time for a conversation like that…”

“It’s always a good time to talk about that, Cole.”, said Lou, “I just hope you find the right one soon.”

“I’ll find the right guy when the times right.”, said Cole.

“I know.”, said Lou.

The two continued talking until it was late. They put out the lantern and went to sleep. Lou had practice in the morning and Cole has to take care of a former ghost.

The Day of the Departed was always special to them, even when Lily was still around. She would always tell tall tails about her father, which both Cole and Lou thought were just that stories, but they were real. After Lily passed away Cole and Lou didn’t spend the Day of the Departed together. Cole was off doing who knows what and Lou was singing, thinking Cole was at Martioppenheimer.

Lou regrets not showing more interest in Coles earlier life. If he had, maybe their relationship would have needed fixing, but Lou was glad Cole forgave him.

_Flashback time :3_

Cole, thirteen years old, stood in front of his parents. Lou sat at the piano and Lilly sat on the couch, she had been listening to Lou playing.

“Mom, Dad? I have to tell you something.”, said Cole.

“What is it, dear?”, asked his mother.

“I- Uhh… I’m gay.”, said Cole, a little hesitant but quick and fast.

Much to Coles surprise both of his parents just smiled at him.

“That’s great Cole. Thank you for telling us.”, said Lou.

“You’re not mad?”, asked Cole.

“Why would we be? It’s completely normal.”, said Lilly.

“I’m sure you just heard some horror stories. Those stories are sadly real but only bad parents react like that.”, said Lou.

“It would be very hypocritical of us to react badly after all both of us are bisexual.”, said Lilly.

“You are?”, asked Cole, “I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, Cole. I was even sure I was a lesbian before I met your father. I only had girlfriends before falling for Lou.”, said Lily.

“I knew I was bisexual but I was never in a relationship with a women until I met Lilly. She’s the first and only woman I ever fell for.”, said Lou.

Cole was surprised, to say the least. He didn’t know both of his parents were bi. Cole was just happy that those horror stories weren’t real for him at least.

_Timeskip to in-between Season 4 and 5_

Cole never had feelings for Nya. He didn’t even know what was going on until it was too late and his friendship with Jay was already going downhill. Maybe if he had come out to them earlier that whole drama wouldn’t have happened.

Cole is going to come out to them, in a very fun way. Cole ordered a black tank top with the caption “I’m gay and proud.” in rainbow writing.

Today the ninja are going out to eat. Cole put on the tank top as well as black pants and some sneakers with orange details. If everyone didn’t know better, they would think Cole was emo. This guy just loves wearing black, even though orange is his favourite colour.

Cole walked out of his room and made his way to the yard. He met Zane on his way. Zane looked at Cole, then the top. Zane seemed to read to caption.

He looked Cole in the eyes and said: “Nice shirt, Cole.”

Zane obviously knows what this means but he just took the fact. It’s just another thing he now knows about Cole, nothing big.

Cole is glad Zane took it that way. Cole never made a big deal out of his sexuality, except for when he came out to his parents, but not really after that.

The next one to notice it was Nya, she was already outside and saw the two approach. She then noticed Coles new shirt. She read the caption.

Cole was a little terrified of what she might think because of the whole perfect match thing. She walked over to Cole.

She said: “That explains a few things. Does that mean you and I can talk about boys?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t talk about Jay.”, said Cole, knowing fully well she still has a thing for the red-head.

“If you don’t start crushing on one of the guys.”, said Nya trying to hide her blush.

“Ew, never! They’re my brothers.”

The next to notice was Lloyd. He came outside and saw Nya and Cole talking. Lloyd was never too keen on romance. It’s just weird to him. Misako said that he’ll probably grow out of that soon, he is a 10-year-old stuck in a teens body after all.

Lloyd, being a literal child, asked: “Cole, what does gay mean?”

“It means I don’t like girls the way Kai or Jay do. I like boys that way.”, said Cole, trying his best to explain it simply for Lloyd.

“Oh, okay.”, is all Lloyd said, he is a child after all.

The next two to notice were Sensei Wu and Misako. They didn’t have much of a reaction, they just acknowledged the statement and continued with their day. They were born in a different time, but luckily, they learned over time and now know that everything that was considered “abnormal” back then is completely normal.

The next one to notice this was Jay. He came out last, he took notice of Coles shirt when they were on their way to the restaurant. Jay looked at the shirt twice, making sure he read it right.

“So, you like guys?”, asked Jay hesitant.

“Yep”, said Cole.

“What’s your type them?”, asked Jay.

“Definitely not you, that’s for sure.”, said Cole laughing.

The last and final on to notice was Kai. Unlike the others, Kai noticed the shirt when he was doing the laundry. He knows this is Cole shirt but then reads the caption on it.

“Cole’s gay?”, asked Kai himself out loud.

Kai continued doing the laundry before going to Cole.

“Cole when were you wearing that new top?”, asked Kai.

“When we were going out for lunch last week.”, said Cole, “Why?”

“It took me a whole ass week to notice what’s on that thing.”

“What? You just now noticed?”

“Yeah.”

Cole and Kai burst out laughing. Did it take Kai this long? He really is oblivious.

Cole was happy. His family accepted him.

_Flashback end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to put this here. I never wrote a coming out story, I apologize if it isn’t the best I just wanted it to be a bit of fun with the other ninja.
> 
> Also happy new year everyone :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday was something special, not that the rest of the ninja knew that yet.

Once everyone came back to the monastery, Wu brought everyone, minus Lloyd, to the kitchen to disgust the events of the day before.

“Did something happened, Sensei?”, asked Nya.

“Yes, Cole comes across something before he headed to his father's place.”, said Wu.

The ninja turned to their former leader with confused looks. What did he find? Wu also looked at Cole, expecting him to explain the situation.

“I was at Yangs temple, to leave a lantern for him. He told me to come inside and-“, Cole was cut off by Jay.

“What do you mean Yang told you to come inside? I thought Yang was gone?”

“I- Well he isn’t but he doesn’t cause trouble anymore. Anyway, there was someone, someone who’s supposed to be, well dead. I brought him here since I couldn’t just leave him with Yang.”, said Cole.

“Who are you talking about?”, asked Kai.

The door opened, revealing the missing ninja and an all too familiar face.

“He’s talking about me.”, said Morro.

Everyone, safe for Echo, Wu and Cole, got ready to fight.

“Lloyd get away from him!”, said Kai.

“He isn’t going to do anything. If he wanted me dead, he would have done that in the dead of night.”, said Lloyd.

“Calm down. Morro isn’t here to fight you.”, said Wu before looking at Morro at least, “I hope so at least.”

“I don’t plan on it, yet.”, said Morro.

After a bit of reassuring form both Wu and Lloyd, the others calmed down.

“What are we going to do with him them?”, asked Jay.

“Morro will stay here until further notice.”, said Wu, “One of you is to stay with Morro at all times.”

“I really don’t need a babysitter.”, said Morro.

“I’m pretty sure you do. We don’t want you running off.”, said Kai. Kai definitely doesn’t trust him.

“Who’s gonna be stuck with him first?”, asked Jay.

“Cole, he brought him here.”, suggested Kai.

Cole was about to protest, but before he could everyone had left already.

The two sat in silence. A very awkward silence.

Cole decided to break the silence.

“So, how is it? Being human again.”, asked Cole.

“It’s fine, I guess.”, said the master of wind.

They fell into silence again. A short while into the silence Morro’s stomach rumbled. He was hungry. Cole obviously noticed. Cole has pretty good hearing to his years of musical education.

“You want to eat something?”, asked Cole.

Morro didn’t answer him. Cole was sure Morro was hungry, his hearing is rarely wrong. Cole had a different idea.

He stood up from where he sat, went over to the fridge and began making two big sandwiches. Cole may be a horrible cook but he can make pretty good sandwiches. That and punch are the only things he’s allowed to make.

Coles idea was that, maybe, just maybe, Morro would eat something when Cole was eating something himself, to prove it was okay to eat.

Cole came back to the table to find Morro still sitting there, very uncomfortable.

“Here. Eat up.”, said Cole, while placing the two sandwiches down.

Morro didn’t say anything. It was pretty obvious to Cole that Morro was not comfortable, not in the slightest. Cole just hoped that Morro could grow more comfortable with time.

Morro looked at Cole suspiciously, not quite sure if he could trust him. Morro was very hungry, he quite literally didn’t eat for decades, well if you don’t count the lasagna from yesterday, and the sandwich which Cole made did look really good, but then again anything would look good to Morro, he has eaten garbage before.

Cole began eating his own sandwich, hoping Morro would eat his. Cole knows what Morro did to them was wrong, very wrong, but that didn’t mean Cole would let Morro starve.

Once Cole was about halfway through his sandwich, Morro finally began to eat his. First a small bite than a bigger one. Morro ate it fast as if someone was going to take it from him.

After both Morro and Cole finished the sandwiches, they sat there for a second. The silence between them was still awkward but it was better than before.

“Did you like it?”, asked Cole.

Morro didn’t look at the master of earth, but he still said something: “It was good, thanks, I guess.”

That was probably the biggest compliment anyone could get from Morro.

Cole stood up and washed the plates. Before he went back to the table, he grabbed a glass of water. Cole knew that water is terrifying when you’re a ghost. One drop can end your existence. That was why Cole was so relieved to be human again, aside from eating cake again that is.

Cole sat down in front of Morro placing the water down.

“I can imagine you need to get used to being human again. I know how hard it is. I can help you get used to it again. How about you drink something.”, said Cole in a reassuring tone.

Morro drank the water hesitantly. It felt good to drink something again, but it also felt weird. Last time he touched water he died for a second time.

Cole took the rest of the day to help Morro get more used to everything, showed him around and tried to start conversations with him. The conversation starters were mostly unsuccessful.


	5. Chapter 5

The first week didn’t go too well. The ninja worked out a schedule for who was on ‘Morro duty’. On Mondays it was Kai, on Tuesdays, it was Nya, Jay on Wednesdays, Zane on Thursdays, PIXAL on Fridays, Cole on Saturdays and Lloyd and Echo on Sundays. Lloyd didn’t want to be alone with Morro for obvious reasons.

Today is Saturday, Coles day. Cole was the most willing to do his part of ‘Morro duty’. Cole feels like Morro could just use a friend. And maybe a little help getting used to his new body. Cole was always ready to help everyone and that included Morro.

Now the two elemental Masters were sitting in the living room while the rest of the team was off running errands or visiting friends/family. Cole was drawing something in his new sketchbook his father got for him while Morro was reading a book. It wasn’t a normal novel it was a history book. Morro did have a bit of catching up to do. That particular book was about the serpentine war.

Morro didn’t talk a lot about himself. The only things Cole really knew about Morro were that he was Wu’s student, that he wanted to be the green ninja, everything that happened when he possessed Lloyd, that he helped Cole on the day of the departed, that he’s human again and, for some reason, that Morro can’t stand anything made out of tomatoes. That was revealed one time at dinner when Kai made pasta with tomato sauce and Morro ate dry noodles. Cole asked him and Morro said tomatoes are nasty.

Cole wants to get to know him more. Morro can’t be that bad of a guy if he helped the others remember Cole on the day of the departed, right?

“Hey, Morro. What was life like when you first lived here?”, asked Cole.

Morro didn’t answer at first but Morro felt like he could somewhat trust Cole.

“It was… different, very different.”, said Morro.

“Really? How different?”

“Well, we didn’t have the kind of technology you have now. Electricity was a thing but it was very expensive. Most people grew their own food instead of going to the grocery store, okay they did go there for some things and the people in the big cities probably went there regularly.”

“That must have been hard.”

“Not that hard when you’re used to it.”

They started to talk a bit more. Morro slowly but surely grew more comfortable around Cole and decided that Cole was now his favourite. Isn’t it ironic? The master of wind likes the master of earth the best out of all of them. Their elements are polar opposites, yet Cole seems to understand Morro.

Cole on the other hand began to wonder more about Morro. From what he could tell Morro was a little misguided but had a good heart. He did want to be the green ninja, yes to be powerful but also to help people. If Wu hadn’t said anything about the green ninja Morro maybe wouldn’t have turned out the way he did.

_The next day (Sunday)_

Today it was Lloyd and Echos turn to look after Morro. Lloyd really does want to give Morro a chance but he is still pretty afraid of Morro. Echo knew what Morro had done to the others but he himself never met Morro until now.

Echo and Lloyd took Morro to a small field at the bottom of the mountain. They didn’t want to stay in the monastery the whole day and Morro hasn’t been outside of it since he got there.

Echo and Lloyd played with a football (Or soccer ball for you Americans) they brought with them, Morro laid in a nice sunny spot taking a nap in the sun.

For the first time in forever, Morro looked at peace. He didn’t look evil. He looked like a normal 20-something-year-old enjoying his day off.

Lloyd and Echo paused their game and looked at Morro. Lloyd wondered. What if Morro didn’t run away? How would their relationship be? Would they be friends? Cousins maybe?

Echo was just confused. All the ninja were kind enough to give him a second chance. Why couldn’t they give one to Morro? Echo could tell Lloyd, as well as Zane and Cole, wanted to give the master of wind a chance. They just didn’t know-how. And quite frankly, neither did Echo. Echo still had problems with conversations and interactions with others, but he’s getting there.

“Should we go lay down next to him?”, asked Lloyd his best friend.

“Sure, I don’t mind. But are you sure? You don’t seem very comfortable around him.”, said Echo.

“I’m not but I want to give Morro a chance. I really do. And if something happens, you’re still here.”, said Lloyd.

“If you’re sure.”; said Echo, “Let’s go.”

The duo went to Morro and laid down next to him. Lloyd next to Morro and Echo next to Lloyd.

Morro noticed the two laying down next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and watched what the two were doing. They were doing nothing other than laying there and relaxing, much like Morro himself had been doing.

Morro opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped himself from doing so. Something in Morro wondered what kind of relationship he and Lloyd would have had if he didn’t possess the younger.

Lloyd decided to break the somewhat comfortable silence between the three.

“You know, Morro. I wonder what kind of relationship we would have if you didn’t possess me.”, said Lloyd.

“…me too…”, mumbled Morro.

“I really want to give you a chance Morro. Maybe we could become good friends.”, said Lloyd.

“You want to give me a chance? Why?”, questioned Morro.

“I just do.”, said Lloyd.

“I want to do that too!”, said Echo.

“Disgusting.”, said Morro.

“Disgusting? How are we disgusting?”, asked Lloyd, now a little agitated.

“You two are so nice, it’s disgusting.”, said Morro.

“Are insulting us or complimenting us?”, asked Lloyd.

Morro didn’t answer him. Lloyd turned to Echo who said: “I’d say it’s a compliment!”

He was right. That was probably the closest thing to a compliment they would get any time soon.

_The next day (Monday)_

Today it’s Kais turn to watch over Morro. Kai really didn’t want to do this. Morro just rubbed Kai the wrong way. Morro is everything Kai could have been, hadn’t it been for his family. They both needed to be the strongest and become the green ninja. The difference is that when they found out it’s not them Kai channelled all of his power and strength into protecting the green ninja and his family while Morro refused to accept it. It terrified Kai. After they encountered Morro for the first time Kai could stop imagining himself in Morro’s position. Being evil, doing the opposite of what he wanted but most importantly doing something as horrible as hurting Lloyd.

That’s what terrifies Kai the most. Seeing his family, especially Lloyd and Nya, hurt. He wasn’t going to let that happen, not if he can prevent it.

Kai was always on guard since Morro came to the monastery.

Now here they are, by the forge. Morro sat down on a table in the corner of the room and continued reading his book. Meanwhile, Kai was working on a few weapons.

The majority of the afternoon was spent in silence. A weirdly usual one. It wasn’t really comfortable but it wasn’t nearly as awkward and uncomfortable as it could have been.

After a while, Kai noticed that Morro had stopped reading his book. Was he finished? Maybe. Kai turned to Morro and said: “Are you done reading?”

“For now, yes…”

“You want to ask me something, don’t you?”

“I- Yes, I was wondering what you were doing.”

“Oh, I’m working on new weapons for everyone.”

“So, like Ray, huh.”, mumbled Morro.

“Ray? You know my dad?”

“Ray is your father? We were both Sensei Wu's students before…”

“I didn’t know that. So, dad made the weapons back then?”

“He was very good at it but he was trying his best.”

“My dad, not being good at making weapons? No way!”

Their conversation stopped but left them in a more comfortable silence than before. Not a completely comfortable one yet, but better.

Maybe next time Kai went home to visit his parents he could ask them about Morro. Maybe he had some good in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Ray and Morro knowing each other is from karday_c on Instagram or Fanfictionmaniac here on ao3, I just liked it and decided to steal it. Hope that’s fine. :3
> 
> Also the double update was to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of Ninjago!!   
> I also posted some pictures of the ninja using their powers on my Instagram. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day (Tuesday)_

Today it’s Nya’s turn. Nya wasn’t really afraid of Morro, yes, she would have been more comfortable if he were still a ghost but that’s that. Why would she be more comfortable if Morro were still o ghost? Easy, she would just blast him with water.

Nya was furious with him for kidnapping and possessing Lloyd, her little brother. She may not show it as much as her big brother but she’s just as stubborn and hot-headed as he is, they are related after all.

While Nya was ready to fight Morro if she needs to, Morro wasn’t looking forward to today. He may be human now but he still doesn’t do well around large masses of water. Because of this and the fact that she single-handily defeated the Preeminent made him respect her, not to say outright terrified.

Nya decided that it would be best to spend the day in the workshop working a little on their vehicles. Which shouldn’t be a problem, seeing as the others had told her that Morro doesn’t do much, other than reading, sleep and maybe ask a question?

So here they were in the workshop, Morro reading a book, Nya working on Echos motorcycle.

Morro sat the book down and stared at the bike. He has seen motorcycles before but that doesn’t he knew how they worked.

“…How does it work?”, asked Morro.

Nya looked at him before she remembered that he indeed wasn’t around when any of this was made.

So, Nya began to explain how all the different parts worked. It wasn’t every day that someone was willing to learn about this kind of stuff. The half of the team that was interested in this stuff was just as good as her if not better and the other half wasn’t really interested.

While Morro listened to her, he noticed that, yes, she can and will fight you given the chance but she was also very smart and pretty good at explaining stuff.

Neither of them really said anything after Nya was done explaining but they both can say that they’ve come to a mutual understanding and respect.

_The next day (Wednesday)_

It’s Jay’s turn for ‘Morro Duty’ today. Jay wasn’t really excited about it. He’s still kind of afraid of the master of wind.

Jay trusts the others though. The others said that Morro wasn’t as bad as they all believed at first.

Did Morro fight them? Yes.

Did Morro do some messed up shit? Definitely.

Is he trying to kill them right now? No, no he isn’t.

Jay is willing to give it a shot. Jay walked into the living room where Morro already took a seat and the couch, he was reading. It seems to be the only thing Morro is doing.

Jay started up their console and sat down on the couch, leaving a comfortable amount of space between the two.

After a few games, Morro started watching Jay. He was interested in what Jay was doing.

“What exactly are you doing?”, asked Morro.

It surprised Jay that Morro suddenly started talking to him.

“I’m playing video games”, said Jay.

“That I can see, but what’s the point?”, asked Morro.

“Well… There isn’t really one other than having fun”, said Jay.

They stayed silent for a bit before Morro asked again: “What’s the goal of that game?”

“Oh, I have to solve the riddles and fight the end boss. I’m on level 5 right now.”, said Jay and held out a controller to Morro, “It has multiplayer, wanna join?”

Morro thought for a second but the game did seem interesting, so Morro took the controller. Jay changed the game mode and the two started playing. Much to Jay's surprise, Morro was really good at it and Morro really enjoyed it as well.

Maybe Morro wasn’t really a bad guy after all.

_The next day (Thursday)_

Zane is on ‘Morro Duty’ today. Zane decided to have Morro help him make dinner today. If Morro was going to stay here, he at least has to know how to help out in the kitchen.

The two stood in the kitchen when Zane asked Morro: “Any ideas for dinner?”

Morro had grown more comfortable around the ninja over the time he has spent here. He didn’t feel at home just yet, but he can deal with them.

“No”, said Morro.

“Nothing? Nothing you’d like to eat or make?”, asked Zane?

“I always wanted to try Pelmeni”, said Morro.

“Pelmeni? Aren’t those meat-filled dumplings?”, asked Zane.

“Yes”, said Morro.

“Alright! I never made them before but I can just pull up a recipe.”, said Zane.

As soon as Zane had the recipe the two started preparing the food. Zane decided to make a nice salad as aside. Morro also suggested making a chocolate cake. Zane said that they don’t have everything there for it, since they’re going shopping tomorrow, but they could make it another time.

Everyone enjoyed dinner. Morro also liked helping out Zane, it’s nice to do something with you hands for once, and then eating food is a nice bonus.

_The next day (Friday)_

It’s PIXAL’s turn today. She never really encountered Morro but she was there, in Zane’s head, when everything happened.

Morro was intrigued by the samurai. She was odd, not that he wasn’t.

Morro and PIXAL just sat in the courtyard of the monastery. PIXAL was just sitting there watching Morro as he enjoyed the sunshine. It made Morro really uncomfortable.

“What exactly are you doing?”, asked PIXAL.

“I’m trying to take a nap.”, said Morro.

“Did you not sleep well?”, asked PIXAL.

“I did, but sleeping is great.”, said Morro.

“How so?”, asked PIXAL.

“When you’re a ghost for long enough you start to miss the little things, like food, sleeping or just touching stuff.”, said Morro.

“I think I understand what you mean.”, said PIXAL.

“You do?”, asked Morro confused. How could she understand what he meant?

“Yes, I did not have a physical body for a while. It was nice to have a body again and actually do things again.”, said PIXAL.

Morro didn’t know how she lost her body but it’s nice to know that there’s someone that can understand him at least a little.

PIXAL stood up from her spot and layed down next to the master of wind and the two just enjoyed relaxing in the sun.

By the end of the week everyone come to the conclusion that Morro might not be as bad as they had thought at first. He just needed a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation went downhill writing this chapter but I put it off for long enough so I had to finish it. I’m sorry if this chapter isn’t the best…
> 
> I wrote this sometime ago. The story is actually completely finished and I’m just publishing them now. I’m working on my Fanseason right now. I decided to update a chapter every two weeks for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize from here on out. I’m not the best at writing romance. At least not when it’s the focus…  
> Also, this is the most I’ll do about homophobia, ever!

It’s been about a few months since Morro moved in with the ninja. He grew used to them and might, only slightly, regret his actions towards Lloyd and the rest.

Now, something was off about Morro. He’s been avoiding Cole. Not that the master of earth, or anyone else, knew why. Cole was probably the nicest if the ninja.

Morro didn’t understand it either. He liked Cole, maybe a little too much. He actively tried to avoid the black ninja. Morro really wanted to spend time with Cole. He always felt happy when with him and at home.

Morro was sitting in his room when someone knocked at the door.

“It’s open!”, said Morro.

Morro turned to the door and saw that Sensei Wu came inside.

“Do you need anything Sensei?”, asked Morro. Morro had recently started calling Wu by Sensei again.

“Morro, can we talk a little?”, asked Sensei.

“Uh… sure.”, said Morro and pointed at the chair next to him, “Take a seat.”

Wu closed the door and then sat down.

Morro looked at the old man, waiting for him to start talking.

Wu finally started talking: “I have noticed that you’ve been avoiding Cole. Did something happen between you two?”

Morro was surprised but he answered Wu none the less: “No, not really.”

“Then why are you avoiding him?”, asked Wu.

Morro hesitated to answer: “I’ve been having some odd feelings towards Cole. I- I don’t they’re normal.”

“What kind of feelings?”, asked Wu.

“I don’t know. I feel really nervous around him but also at ease.”, said Morro very uncertain. The master of wind wasn’t sure how this could work but it did.

Wu thought a little until something seemed to click in his mind.

“Morro have you considered that you’re in love with Cole?”, asked Morro.

“IN LOVE?!”, yelled Morro. He quieted down immediately afterwards, not wanting the others in the monastery to check on him.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Morro spoke up again.

“Isn’t it wrong to love someone of the same gender?”, asked Morro.

The fact that Wu said what he did seemed to make sense to Morro after the initial shook. Morro had never been in love so it made sense for him to not notice at first. However, all Morro had ever heard about someone being with the same gender was from people saying it was wrong and unnatural.

Wu looked at Morro and said: “Morro you, and I as well, grew up in a time where a lot of people thought it was, but times have changed. It was never wrong or unnatural. It was simply something people did not understand. I myself didn’t understand it for the longest time, but I learned. It normal to fall in love the same way it’s normal no to.”

Morro listened intently to what the man had to say. It felt good to know that it’s okay to feel this way.

“Thank you for telling me, Sensei.”, said Morro.

“I’m happy I was able to help your struggles a little.”, said Wu. “Will you go talk to Cole about it or do you still need some time?”

“I will talk to him like before, but I still need some time to figure out my feelings completely.”, said Morro.

Wu stood up and walked over to the door. He was about to leave but not before turning to Morro and saying: “I won’t tell anyone what we talked about in here. That’s for you to decide rather you tell anyone or not.”

“Thanks, Sensei”, said Morro while Wu left the room.

Now Morro had to do some figuring out to do. Maybe he’ll understand his feelings a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and I’m sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been a few weeks since Morro's conversation with Wu. Morro thought about his own feelings, especially those towards Cole. After long hours thinking about it, Morro comes to the conclusion that, yes, he loves Cole. Cole was special to the master of wind. Cole made him happy like no one ever did. The only question now is, can he ever confess to Cole? Probably not.

What Morro did not notice, is that he started avoiding Cole, unintentionally that is.

Cole did notice. He was a little confused to why Morro seemed to avoid him. Did he do something wrong? Did he make a dumb joke? Maybe. What Cole didn’t understand was why it bothered him so much that Morro didn’t seem to pay any attention to him. Cole was never a guy that liked being the centre of attention, once in a while it was fine but not always, but for some reason, Cole really enjoyed every little bit of attention he got from Morro.

Instead of confronting Morro directly, Cole decided to go on a little walk to think about how to go about this.

Now that Cole thought about it, he couldn’t think about anything that might have upset Morro. Which is good, but not very helpful. Every time Cole thought about Morro his thoughts went from their conversations and interactions to his beautiful smile and pretty gold eyes.

Suddenly a realization hit the master of earth. It wasn’t the first time Cole felt this way, but it has been a long time since he felt like this.

Cole was in love. In love with Morro, the master of wind.

God, this explained so much. It explained why he liked spending so much time with Morro, why he actually enjoyed his attention and why he cares so much about every single thing Morro likes.

It was embarrassing how long it took Cole to realize this.

Well, he had realized something but that didn’t fix the problem at hand. Morro is still avoiding him. How can he fix that? He could ask his dad, no not the best idea. Lou will come up with something completely over the top because there’s a chance that he might get a son-in-law. What about the team? Yeah, that could work. Maybe not ask all of them at once, but who to start with…

Nya! That’s it. He’ll ask Nya for help. She’s smart. She might have an idea.

Cole started walking back to the monastery in hoped that Nya is at home.

Once he got there he immediately went to Nya and Jay’s workshop. Luckily only Nya was inside.

“Hey, Nya.”, said Cole.

“Hey, Cole.”, said Nya, “If you're looking for Jay, he’s out getting groceries with Zane.”

“Uhh… I was actually looking for you.”, said Cole, “I cloud kinda use your help.”

“My help? Sure, what is it:”, asked Nya.

“So there’s this guy I like and-“

“You have a crush? OMG, who is it?”, asked Nya.

“Would you let me finish? I’ll tell you afterwards.”, said Cole.

Nya said:” Of course. Sorry.”

“So, as I was saying, I like this guy but he kinda started avoiding me lately. How can I fix that? Do you know anything?”, said Cole.

Nya went silent for a little before saying: “I don’t really… Wait! He’s been avoiding you? Do you like Morro?”

“Yes, how did you figure that out?”, asked Cole, flustered.

“Not that hard. Morro has been avoiding you for some time now. It’s pretty obvious.”, said Nya, proud in herself.

“So, what are we gonna do?”, asked Cole.

The duo looked at each other only to conclude that they needed the help of the rest of their little ninja team.

Cole went to get Kai, who was working at the forge. Nya meanwhile went to grab Lloyd who was reading a comic in his room. Luckily the other residents of their home were all busy and didn’t notice the disappearance of the four ninja. Cole and Nya didn’t explain anything to Kai and Lloyd, they only said that they’ll explain once the other two are back.

After what felt like an entirety of waiting, Zane and Jay came back. They put the groceries away before they were pulled away by the master of earth.

Now all six were sitting in Coles room.

“So why exactly are we here?”, asked Kai.

“Well, Cole here has a small problem that we need to fix!”, said Nya.”

“What kind of problem?”, asked the master of ice.

“I like a guy but he’s kinda been avoiding me.”, said Cole.

“You have a crush? Aww, Cole is all grown up now.”, said Jay.

“I’m older than you Jay.”, said Cole.

“I know.”, said Jay.

“How are we supposed to help Cole with that?”, asked Lloyd.

“Maybe try talking to him?”, suggested Zane.

“Nah, we should set them up on a date.”, said Kai.

“I like that idea!”, agreed his sister.

“Yes! Set them up!”, joined Jay in.

“Or talk to him.”, said Zane again.

“I don’t think there’s any changing their minds now…”, said Lloyd.

“This was a bad idea…”, said Cole, regretting his choice to ask them for help.

“So, mister ‘I like a guy’, who’s the lucky man?”, asked Jay.

“It’s Morro.”, answered Nya, before Cole could even react.

“Morro? As in the guy that started living with us?”, asked Kai, not believing what sister just said.

“Yeah…”, said Cole, completely red by now.

“Huh, setting them up should be easier than I thought.”, said Jay.

“What?! You guys can’t be real! I don’t think that’s going to work!”, said Cole.

“Seeing as we all live together it should be rather easy to set up on a date.”, said Zane.

“Not you too! You were just now against it!”, complained Cole.

“Well, yes. But I see it as a better option for you and Morro to have some alone time, now that we know who it is.”, said Zane.

“Yeah, setting you two up should be easier than anything else.”, said Lloyd.

“What if we tarn it as a shopping trip?”, suggested Nya.

“That might work!”, said Jay.

“Or we could give them a fake mission!”, suggested the master of fire.

While the five ninja started planning, Cole decided to sink into his bed in embarrassment. This really was a bad decision, but maybe this can work. Hopefully, it does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Morro(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586783) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
